Letting Go Of The Darkness
by IT'S NO USE I'M OUTTA USE
Summary: Eggman's plan backfire's on him, demons from the underworld are risen to Earth killing countless of innocent lives. Sonic and Co try to fight this new evil however their hero seems to have fallen? Will Sonic be able to defeat the demon in his dark form or will he be doomed? Can Shadow and Amy help him? A familiar angel seems to have the answer to everything. SonAmy and Shadaria


**A/N: **Konnichiwa! It's been a while since I got to write my favourite genre in my Sonic fics: angst, romance and horror! Ohoho, my feels! I've been itching to do this for months! This is dedicated to a friend on FanFiction who's a really good writer; Thunder Croft! Read her stories! They are amazing heheh. This is a Dark Sonic fic but with my own twist. It won't be the clichéd someone he loves getting hurt and he going all berserk on his enemies. Sheesh! No way, I'm not like that bros. This is also a SonAmy fic and other couples are hinted nya~ (SilverXBlaze, KnucklesXRouge, TailsXCream, ShadowXMaria (You'll see how that works despite the poor girl being dead)) This story is also set during Sonic X and the games so the events that happened in the games will be replaced with some of the events in the anime such as Amy being the one to persuade Shadow to not kill everyone during Space Colony Ark and all that stuff. Oh, did ya know that the Japanese voice actor of Shadow is also the voice for Gin in Bleach Jap version?

**Ages:  
**Sonic: 15 years  
Amy: 12 years  
Silver: 14 years  
Blaze: 14 years  
Tails: 8 years  
Cream: 6 years  
Knuckles: 16 years  
Rouge: 18 years  
Shadow: looks around 16 -_-  
Maria: 12 (deceased)

**Japanese translation (sorry, I'm used to typing up Japanese):  
**  
_**Baka:**__ Stupid  
__**yatsu:**__ unpleasent person  
__**yakamashii:**__ shut up  
__**Kono yarou:**__ you blighter  
__**Noroma**__: twit  
__**kusottare: **__shit-drip  
__**Doke!: **__Get out of the way!  
__**Kokoro:**__ heart  
__**Goshinpai naku:**__ It's alright  
__**Rozu:**__ Rose (Shadow calls Amy 'Rose' but in Japan, it's 'Rozu')  
__**Kurimo:**__ Cream  
__**Sonikku, Emi, Nakkurusu, Teirusu, Shado, Ruju, Bureizu, Shiruba:**__ Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, Rouge, Blaze, Silver (these characters name will tend to be in Japanese so work out the cognates nya)  
__**Hai:**__ Yes  
__**Daijoubu:**__ I'm okay  
__**Anatawa?: **__And you?  
__**Ganbatte ne:**__ Good luck  
__**Akki:**__ Devil  
__**Sugoi:**__ Great  
__**Tondemonai:**__ No way  
__**Mite:**__ Look!  
__**Nande/Doushite: **__Why?  
__**Gomen ne:**__ Sorry  
__**Meena:**__ Everyone  
__**Onegai/Kudusai:**__ Please  
__**Shojo: **__Girl  
__**Nani?**__: What?  
__**Matte:**__ Wait  
__**Anata wa okashii desu:**__ You are funny  
__**Oshiete:**__ Tell me  
__**Nani o shiteru no: **__What are you doing!?  
__**Dou:**__ How  
__**Wa seizon suru:**__ I will survive  
__**Iie:**__ No  
__**Onee-Sama:**__ Big brother_  
_**Kirai:**__ Hate  
__**Ikari: **__Anger  
__**Kuro hana:**__ Black flowers_  
_**Tebenasu:**__ Let it go  
__**Konbanwa:**__ Good evening  
__**Yoi:**__ Good  
__**Anata wa baka desu: **__You are dumb  
__**Kyapi Kyapi Gyaru:**__ Go happy girl  
__**Eto:**__ Um..._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters here. SEGA and The Sonic Team does, OKAY!? I don't really see the logic of disclaimers, I mean if I did own the characters, would I be sitting here typing up FanFiction instead of publishing it as the real deal nya? Anyway, on with the story...

(Sonic's P.O.V)

Here we go again, me and my team mates...and Eggman, fighting a ghostly spirit thingy and it's little minions that is more evil than Eggman by ninety-nine point nine percent. For the Earth's future, we have to be at their service...again. _Baka_ Egghead, when will he learn to stop meddling with ancient scriptures and unleashing monsters to destroy me? It always, and I repeat, ALWAYS backfires on him! Wanna know what happened? Huh?

_First, that yatsu Eggman comes barging into MY favourite area of the park in that stupid hovercraft of his yelling my name. Unfortunately, I was already napping on top of one of the trees above him so I was rudely awakened with a jump and literally fell down below his feet on the ground._

_Don't get me wrong, I love kicking the old baldy's butt and his rusty so called 'ingenious' inventions but I don't like to be disturbed when I'm in a deep sleep. Especially if the dream's about chillidogs...mmmmm...it looked so scrumptious...and juicy...and...- wait a sec. I'm getting carried away with my chillidog obsession aren't I? Ignore that._

_So basically, Eggman lectured me on how he's found a way to destroy me and my mates and how he's going to take over the world and yada yada yada. I just countered back with how he failed on similar stuff like unleashing Dark Gaia and turning me to a Werehog, and his attempt on destroying Station Square with Perfect Chaos under his command and the Space Colony Ark incident! If it weren't for Amy who persuaded Shadow into helping us defeating the bio-lizard, we'd all be goners. Now that I think about it, Faker better not have any feelings for Amy or else I will...great, I did it again...forget what I said! No, I'm not blushing! Yakamashii..._

_After hearing Eggman chant one word from the ancient scroll, I (even though I hate to admit it) stupidly kicked it out of his hands giving him a huge mark on his hand. The scroll rolled down the hill and fell into the pond. Due to it's old age, it dissolved in the water never to be seen again. However, something unnatural happened. The water changed colour from that transparent baby blue to a spine-chilling blood red. It was so thick that I couldn't see the bottom of the bond any more. What was worse was that all the living things in the pond such as fish and lilies floated up towards the surface- dead._

_I turned to Eggman who had a horrified look on his face which then twisted into a glare directed at me. I felt kinda uneasy with that look he directed at me. He started to yell at me saying stuff like 'Kono yarou!' and 'We're all DONE FOR!' I saw how he stepped back from me and pointed behind me. I turned around and felt my breath get hitched in my throat. I couldn't even describe it other than I thought I saw Satan before me. It wasn't like your stereotypical devil that's all red with teeny horns, arrowed tail and a pitchfork. No. This thing, this monster Eggman released had a bare human skull that was on fire and blood dripping out of its hollow eye sockets. It's whole body was nothing but bones covered with scraps of blood and partly veiled with a torn cloak ebony in colour. It's bony hands twitched and ignited with fire._

_At one point I thought Eggman has already shitted in his pants but in a split second, he chuckled with glee and in his hovercraft, rushed towards the creepy as heck monster ghost devil thing. I then realised something as soon as I heard the ghost's deep chuckle. Using my speed, I pushed the fat head out of his hovercraft while the ghost threw a fireball at the machine, disintegrating it to nothing more than ashes. The ghost shrilled in a horrible voice igniting its whole frame on fire. The pond of blood behind it started to move in a sickly fashion. Blobs of the blood crawled onto the ground staining the grass. There were already twenty- no, thirty of those blobs on the the floor and they kept on coming. In a second, they revealed their faces._

_They were nothing but skulls of a goat with arms and legs. They may be small but they had this horrible aura coming out of them. Dare I say it, for a minute, I was...afraid._

There you have it. This ghost and its minions went rampage killing everything in its sights for no particular reason. Luckily, I had my communicator under the cuff of my gloves to contact Tails and get help as soon as the ghost acted. He brought everyone. Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Cream, Silver, Blaze, G.U.N, The Chaotix and...Amy. This is a battle that we must win. It's something more sinister than the battle we had with Black Doom. All I could do now is fight till my last breath and fulfil my role as a hero.

"Sonic! Look out!" I turned around only to have Shadow ram into me while a black fireball barely missed me. We landed just a few feet away where I could've died. Just knowing this fact made my adrenaline rush like a waterfall. "_Noroma! _Why the hell were you day dreaming over there for?" Shadow yelled at me but I know deep down he was concerned about my well being. A scream came from behind us and we turned to see Tails cornered by the ghost minions.  
"Not my little bro you _kusottare!_" I hissed and darted towards them with Shadow by my side. As I ran, my eyes skimmed the scenario around me. Knuckles was all battered and bruised but he was still able to smash the ghost minions in his sight. Rouge was helping him but couldn't fly due to her torn wing. Silver and Blaze have created a shield of fire and telekinesis around the blood lake to prevent the ghost minions from escaping out of it however, the shield looks like it's not gonna last and the ghost minions around the duo are trying to attack them.

"_Doke!_" I bent me knees and jumped up in the air curling into my signature ball and spin dashed the ghost minions that dared to harm my bro and thus they were nothing more then chopped up flesh and bones to rot on the floor. Shadow threw some chaos spears at the remaining ones and skated towards Tails and helped him up.  
"Did they harm you?" Shadow asked and I zipped by their sides. Tails whimpered and pointed behind us.  
"H-help Cream! She's u-unconscious!" the poor kitsune managed to speak out. I whipped my head to see the sight behind me only to gasp and growl.

Cream was more than unconscious. She was coated with blood, mainly on her ears and her chao Cheese was trying to pick her up crying. A stray skull minion was darting around heading towards her. It's teeth was crooked in a horrible smirk. Within a Sonic second, I spin dashed through it till it was nothing more than broken up mess.  
"Cream..._KURīMO!_" I yelled out the poor rabbit's name and dashed towards her. I laid one ear to her chest and sighed out in relief when I heard her _kokoro _still beating. "Hang on there Cream, I'll take you to safety." I whispered to her and gave a reassuring grin to Cheese as I picked her up gently and ran back towards Shadow.

"Tails and Charmy are safe over there, it's best if you leave Cream with them as well." Shadow pointed to an area that was free of ghosts and skulls. I raised an eyebrow at him and he seemed to have gotten my drift. "Tut, _goshinpai naku!_ _Rozu _and the rest of the Chaotix are protecting them by fighting away the nearby freaks."

_Rozu? _He means _Emi_ is protecting the little ones? I hope she's doing fine. Swiftly, I reached the safe spot and placed Cream next to my little bro _Teirusu _so he could tend to her wounds. I regretted glancing at his face because he looked horrified like when we lost Cosmo. Charmy had a bandage around his arm and leg and was biting his bottom lip to prevent himself from crying. I don't blame the poor guy, it's a literal massacre out there and it's sure to scar the six year old's life. I kept a hand on the kitsune's shoulder and gave him a determined nod which he responded to with a slight whimper. I saw him gulp down his cries and began to clean up Cream's wounds before he can start fighting again.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

That was a chaos blast! Shadow? Only he's capable of doing such things. I ran swerved towards the direction of the sound to see Amy cringing and grasping her head behind Shadow. In front of them was a crater and bits of the skull minions. Shadow probably tried to protect Amy by chaos blasting those little bastards away heh.  
"_Emi! Shado! _You guys okay?" I zipped towards them and my eyes scanned Amy's body for any significant wounds or injuries. Amy shook her head and answered:  
"_Hai! Daijoubu._" Okay, very important person to me is fine. Only a few cuts and scratches littered her body. Those could be tended later after Cream maybe.  
"_Anatawa?_" I turned to Shadow who just muttered his well being as well. That's a bit of a relief.

We're going to win this. I can feel it! If we don't claim victory at the end than my name isn't Sonic..._Sonikku Za Hejoggu!_

Our ears shot up at the sound of a familiar pair of screams. I turned and my eyes widened. Emi flicked her hammer out ready and Shadow clenched his fists.  
"The shield is broken, I knew it wouldn't last that long," Shadow hisses the words out. Emi gasped when a staggering Silver and Blaze came to view. Silver's side was covered in blood and from this distance, I could see a rib poking out of his body. Dozens and dozens of those skull minions seemed to be leaping out of the cursed pond like a fountain. Well, can't just stand here and not do anything. Drastic times call for drastic measures.

"Shadow, the chaos emeralds!" I yelled to him and we both shot towards the the enemies. The seven chaos emeralds shone in our quills as well as Silver's.

"_SONIKKU! SHADO-SAN! GANBATTE NE!" Emi _hollered out before running off to fight alongside the Chaotix and protect the little ones. Those were the last words I heard before being bathed in a heavenly gold colour and my emerald eyes switching to the colour of burning rubies. I peered at Shadow to see his fur from ebony to platinum. To my surprise, Silver was super as well and flying on my other side. He had a determined face on and gave a small grin when he caught my gawking stare. Just a minute ago he was broken, now he looks like he hasn't been harmed at all.

Shaking my head out of these thoughts, I let out a roar and shot upwards with a golden aura around me. It now comes to this. Shadow, Silver and I in our super forms against the ancient demons of the realms of hell. Speaking of the _akki, _the look on the main human skulled cloaked monster made me want to laugh. He looked ballistic! _Sugoi, _very very good! Prepare to be destroyed to good for nothing son of the bitches!

All three of us super hedgehogs dived down at such incredible speeds (A.K.A The speed of light) and screamed:

**"CHAAAAOS CONTROOOOOOOOOL!"**

A thick beam of pure chaos energy shot out of our hands instantly vaporizing all the goat skull minions in our aim and destroyed the blood filled pool thus closing the portal to the deadly world. Luckily, our friends and G.U.N agents took cover to avoid getting sucked in the chaos control. There's no way that main monster could've survived the power of chaos. _TONDEMONAI! _However, my five second of happiness was short lived.

"_SONIC! MITE!" _Shadow cried but, it was too late. In a flash, the cloaked monster was in front of me and I wasn't able to move. I wasn't frozen or anything. No. _His _hand was was punctured through my stomach and out of my back like a dagger. Blood...my blood sprayed everywhere. On the me, on Shadow who was frozen in shock and on the monster who's emotionless skull twisted into a malevolent smile. I...I failed? _Nande...NANDE!?_

_"SONIKKUUUUUUUUUUUU!"_ Amy..._Emi..._my _Rozu..._I'm sorry...I failed you. I failed everyone. I failed as a hero. With my last strength, I turned my head to the side and then down to see her below me on the ground looking up with those shimmering jade orbs of hers. Some of my blood that was dripping from my fatal wound was splatting on her smooth face. I see Tails, Knuckles, everybody gaping at me in shock. The monster chuckled in glee and shoved its hand out of my stomach allowing gravity to takes its toll and make me fall my super form evaporating in process. Shadow and Silver caught me mid air with tears on the latter's face. Gently, they placed my on the ground and let Amy skid towards me and sit down putting my head on her lap. I coughed and droplets of blood erupted out of my throat seeping out of my mouth. Is this how I'm going to die? At least I'm not alone...there's _Teirusu _weeping next to me on one side..._Nakkarusu_...heh...he's on the other side trying to hold back his tears and _Emi_...her tear stained face is right in front if me.

I gave a small smile to her and hissed in pain. I don't have much time left. I barely managed to lift my hand and place it on Amy's face and used my thumb to wipe off some of her tears.  
"_G-Gomen...Gomen ne...meena..._" I uttered out only for them to furrow their eyebrows in denial.  
"Wh-why are you apologizing! You're going to survive...you always do!" Tails cried hysterically.  
"He's right! You will be up and running in no time!" Amy added and more tears cascaded out of both of their eyes. Everything is starting to blur now and it's getting harder to breath. I hear Shadow and Silver fighting off the demon from getting any closer to the four of us so we can have our moment.

"L-listen, I know I'm not going to make it...eugh-" I coughed out more blood before carrying on "K...kick that demon's ass for me and save everyone. _Kudusai? _Tails, keep on building your inventions...Knuckles, keep guarding the master emerald. Heh, and stop fighting Rouge, kiss her already will ya?" I added cockily.  
"If you weren't beaten up to a pulp already...I...I...I WOULD'VE GAVE YOU A KNUCKLES-SANDWICH!" the red echidna cried and slammed his head on the ground sobs erupting from him.  
"Amy...Ames, I lifted my head up and my eyes met her glistening ones. With my remaining energy, I pressed my lips against her soft ones. She was shocked at first before I felt her eyes flutter closed and kiss back. I've been waiting to do that for a long time and now, I'm so happy to do it. I pulled away first with her sweet taste lingering on my lips which overpowered the metallic taste of blood. "Heh, you taste sweet, just like I've always thought." I chuckled and coughed again.

My three friends cried harder and I couldn't do anything to stop their tears. Amy shook her head and kept her forehead on top of mine to relish the warmth of our bodies together. Tails held my hand and sobbed uncontrollably. Knuckles had his face hidden from our view but I could very well see the tears rolling down his muzzle. I didn't want to die, no...it can't end this way. Everyone still needs me. I'm feeling so cold. I don't want to leave this place. Is this...regret? I don't know anymore. I just feel numb. Everything is just so blurry.

"_Sonikku..._don't leave me..._onegai_..." Amy whispered to my ear. My eyes, barely open now.  
"_Emi...Teirusu...Nakkarusu..._" I whispered back before I felt all warmth fade from me and my hand drop from Amy's face. Their scream of denial was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

**"NOOOOOOOOOO! SONIKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"**

~x~

"Eugh...where am I?" I groaned as I opened my eyes. All I could see was black. Wait...black? I rubbed my eyes and managed to stand up on my feet. I instantly placed my hand on my stomach and realised that the wound was no longer there. "Hello? Is anyone there?" All I got was an echo. Why is it so dark here? This can't be heaven...this can't be my after life! No way! "Wow, considering of all the good deeds I did back when I was alive, I'm still not placed in heaven? This sucks..." I muttered to myself. I felt a lingering feeling on my lips and tasted them. They were sweet, like Amy's lips. I felt my lips turn up slightly into a small smile. That _shojo_...

Suddenly, I see a glow ahead of me. It looked warm and soothing. I squinted closely at it before dashing towards the glow only for it to move away from me and fly forwards.  
"_Nani? Oi! Matte!_" I cried and revved my legs up faster to catch up with it. I felt my blood boil in frustration. That light, my only hope is just flying away from me! How am I suppose to know where I am? I'm not even sure if I'm alive! With one big step, I leaped up in the air and tried to grab the floating light only for my hand to go through it and land on the cold dark matter below me face first.

"Eh..._doushite?_" I groaned and lifted my body up into a sitting down position. I rubbed my face feeling it go slightly sore but, I can live. It's better than a hole through my stomach. I soon felt a warm glow hit me and my head shot up to look at it. My mouth dropped in horror in shock. Her hair was wavy and a rich blonde that cascaded towards her back. She wore a blue outfit that seemed to be in a style from decades ago. Her sapphire eyes shimmered and her lips crooked into a smile. The human was glowing in a saintly yet supernatural way and as I squinted closer, I saw her feathery wings tucked behind her back.

"_Are...Maria?_" I uttered out bewildered at her presence. I've only seen her face once but on a photograph with Egghead's grandfather; Professor Gerald Robotnik. I tilted my head to the side and blinked rapidly. Maria...is an angel? Holy sweet love of mobius. Maria gracefully stepped forwards and let out a small giggle. "Wha? What's so funny?" I backed away from her slightly annoyed by her behavior. I didn't run all the way to see Shadow's dead lover laughing for no reason. I want answers! Okay, so that came out a little harsh.

"_Anata wa okashii desu! _Eheh!" Maria laughed at my unamused face. Can't she tell I'm not HAPPY? Is my face not clear enough? I'm not amused woman! First Eggman comes with the stupid plan which backfired him, then most of my team mates get injured from all that fighting and then I get a demon's hand through my stomach! I...I need a break!  
"Thanks..." I murmured and cautiously take a step forward as Maria stopped laughing. "_Oshiete, _where am I?" Maria took a step forward and cocked her head to the side with a smile. Immediately, an image of Amy flashed in my head in the same position as Maria. What the? This girl...she sure does remind me of Amy. Is this how Shadow felt when he saw Amy for the first time? Now is not the time to dwell in all that!

"Follow me," Maria started to float up and then turned to one direction before gliding off at a slow pace extending her wings. I walked on to follow her. My steps were uneven and lacked a rhythm but that's maybe because I hardly walked. I always ran no matter what. Funny, I never realised this before. I usually don't pay attention to little things like this. I then noticed the surroundings started to change. The pitch black started to be littered with brights specks of lights but as we walked on. The lights started to shimmer and shape into orbs. Stars. More stars. Is this space?

"_Sonikku,_" Maria began as she turned around to face me the smile never leaving her face. "This is a place were souls that are teetering between life and death come." she emphasized that by spreading out her arms. Wait, what!  
"What does that mean?" I narrowed my eyes at her but she didn't seem to faze at my stare.  
"You are not dead yet. When someone's dying and they cling to a small hope they'll survive or they desperately want to live, they'll come here. Some will find a loophole and survive which would be called a miracle, others would keep on walking till they find the gates to heaven and enter which means they've accepted death." the sweetness in her voice was similar to Ames. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked down. Now that I think about it, I wonder how the others are taking it so far down back there. Have they defeated the monster?

A question suddenly rose to my head. If heaven exists so, wouldn't hell?  
"If...If someone has committed a lot of bad deeds, where do they go?" the annoyance in my voice ceased as I seem to have grown fond of the girl. She seems to be around Chris' age.  
"Oh, I'll tell you it's not pleasant for them depending on what sins they've committed." her voice darkened slightly. Now, I'm guessing she got that bit from Shadow. "And it also depends on their intentions. The main sin is lying though." I raised a brow at that sentence. Lying? Shouldn't it be murder or something like that?

"I know what you're thinking, something as simple as lying _ne, ne_? Lying is like a start for a chain reaction. Lying causes misunderstandings. Lying leads to theft and stealing. Lying leads to murder. Lying leads to death." Maria whispered the last sentence out before taking a deep sigh. So looks like this girl can be sad too.  
"So, if Eggman was to die, would he be punished as well?" okay, that was a little dark of me but I just want things to be elaborated a little better. It's not like I want the _bakayaro_ to die. Heck, far from it! He's just an example.  
"Oh, my cousin? Heheh," the smile returned to her face and her eyes sparkled. "He's just a nutcase, surprisingly, he hasn't caused any major sins other than disrupting peace and annoying others. He just about makes it in heaven." Maria's smile then twisted into a frown as she descended down just a step in front of me.

"Sonic, you have to go back. Everybody needs you and that demon which my _baka _cousin accidently let out should be obliterated. If you don't, darkness will take over Earth and everyone you cherish will die." my eyes widened. Tails, Knuckles, Amy, they all need me. They deserve to live! "I can see Shadow and Silver fighting the demon in their golden forms..._Shado-Kun_..." Maria had her eyes closed before placing a hand on my head. She was just a couple of inches taller than me but shorter than Vanilla. Her wings extended revealing its majestic radiance like a dove and all the stars around me started to glow brighter.

"_NANI O SHITERU NO!? _MARIA!" I yelled as orbs of light spun around us and Maria seemed to be concentrated on doing whatever she's doing. The whirring go louder and the orbs spun faster. I saw my fur starting to glow and flash in a familiar gold colour. How..._dou? _There's no chaos emerald here so how is she turning me super? I felt my back quills upturn to and curve out like Shadow's except more slick and sharp. I felt my emerald eyes change to the colour of blood once more and then the stars around us stopped spinning.

Maria retracted her hand as I hovered up slightly.  
"It's because of Chaos, I exist as yours and Shadow's guardian angel...now go...GO!" those were her last words before she pushed me to a different direction. I flew that way without looking back and at an amazing speed that only I possess. The speed of light. I see a bright light ahead of me. Here I come everyone! I haven't died! I will be your hero once again. I let out a cocky smile but my happiness caem crashing down as I suddenly crashed on the ground only a mere meter away from the light. My stomach started twisting in such agonizing pain and I let out a yell. What the hell is happening? I shivered and screamed as I felt claws inside my chest trying to wrap itself around my heart. Screams. I hear someone screaming...wait...

**Aaaaaaaaghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

There's more than one person screaming. It's everyone...everyone down there. My friends! They sound like they're in agony. I've to get to that light...I've to SURVIVE! _Wa seizon suru! _I felt something strange, something foreign in my mind causing all the pain to numb away and allowing me to shoot towards the light.

(Normal POV)

The sky was bloody red and the atmosphere reeked of the smell of blood. You could literally taste it if you stuck your tongue out. Dead bodies scattered around the place. Innocent civilians and brave members of G.U.N who tried to fight against the skull faced demon and it's descendants. Bits of flesh rotted away on the trees and clumps of organs were decaying. Woman, men, children, nobody received the luxury of mercy.

However, those goat faced minions have been destroyed long ago thanks to the three hedgehogs in their super forms. Right now, Shadow and Silver were still fighting against the demon who refused to die in their hands. They've managed to keep the demon away from Amy, Tails and Sonic's supposed unbreathing body. The rest of the Sonic Team tried to attack the demon in between the fight with the little hope they've clung on to, to defeat the king of hell.

Unfortunately, the harsh reality was eating away their dreams and wishes. They were beyond exhausted and they knew it. It's only a matter of time before the chaos emeralds lose their power and the super hedgehogs will collapse from fatigue. The demon wasn't even half as damaged as they were. In fact, it seemed to get stronger and stronger.

"Chaos spear!" Shadow yelled as he sent down daggers of chaos spears at the demon hitting it directly. It makes minimal damage but it's better than nothing. The demon counter-attacks with black flames only for Shadow to dodge them.  
"Hah!" Silver yelled and delivered a punch that could shatter one's body. The demon swiped its hand creating a dark shield that would last temporarily. Silver still pressed on and to their luck, the shield broke and he was able to hit the demon straight in the face cracking it in process. Through the cracks, a black venom oozed out and burnt the albino hedgehog's hand in process like acid.

The two hedgehogs hovered by each other's side readying themselves for another chaos control. What the demon did next made their heart tremble in fear. Humongous centipedes shot out of its back but still connected to the demon with human skull heads. The demon expanded thrice its size and a malicious roar erupted from its throat.

"Shadow! Silver! It's Sonic!" Amy cried as she distracted the duo and gasped at Sonic's body. The blue hedgehog was breathing but what stunned them was that he was flashing in a gold colour. Despite that, getting distracted was a bad move and the demon's centipedes lashed out on the hedgehogs making them crash into to opposite directions with a sickening crack. Their bodies lost its luminous glow and they ended up in a unconscious state.

"No...Silver..._SHIRUBA!_" Blaze screamed and pyrokenetic feline was held back by Rouge. "Let me go! I've to help him!" Blaze snarled at the bat.  
"He'll be fine! The demon's not after him, he's after THEM!" Rouge pointed at Amy and Tails. Blaze gulped down her worry and both the females ran in front of the mentally broken team mates to stop the demon advancing on them. The rest of the team joined them. Knuckles, Vector, Cream, Charmy, Espio and even, Eggman. Their attempts at stopping the demo was futile as it lashed out a huge black flamed ball and hit the team.

Everyone screamed in pain and agony. The flame wasn't assigned to kill, no. It was to make the heroes suffer and feel pain. It was to torture them. The demon cackled. It found joy in their anguish. It's parched for their pain. It's hungry for their blood.

Everyone struggled to stand up and face the demon as it approached Sonic's body which ceased to flash. Amy gasped and her body gave way to gravity.  
"_Iie...Sonikku..._" she whimpered out as the demon picked up his body. She stared in horror wand everything seemed like it was in slow motion. Before the demon could do anything, Sonic's eyes snapped open revealing them to be glowing white and his eyes a sinister dark blue. His fur merged to the dark colour of navy and his quills curved up like when he's super. Sonic kicked his way out of the demon's grasp dodging all the centipedes that howled in anger.

The dark hedgehog landed a few feet away from Amy in a battle stance. His fur darkened to a full pitch black colour and an wispy aura surrounded his body. His iris disappeared and his eyes were only glowing white sockets.  
"D...Dark Sonic?" Tails breathed out. He was relieved that his brother was back but why is he in this state?

The silence was broken by none other than the dark blur himself.  
"Go back to the realms of hell you twisted bastard." each word leaked with venom and was aimed at the scowling demon. The sun shone brighter through the blood stained sky illuminating the hedgehog in a red hue. His shadow was very peculiar though. On each side of him, an outline of broken, bony wings seemed to like it was spreading out. The demon screeched in horror after realising the power the hedgehog possesses at the moment after glancing at his shadow.

**"ANGEL OF DARKNESS..."** it spoke for the first time in its booming voice which sounded like someone scratching their nails down a blackboard and ended with a sickening harmony of demonic whispers. Everybody regained the energy to either sit up or lift their heads to see Sonic's shadow. Their eyes widened in shock.

Without exchanging anymore words, Sonic hovered above the ground and then darted towards the demon as it did so itself. They both clashed into one another, their auras bursting around them. One blood red and one deep black. They seemed to be equal in power till Sonic had the upper hand and forced the demon to back down slightly. The demon couldn't stand weaknesses so with a inhumane screech, the centipedes attached to its back shot forward and whipped its antennae on Sonic's body causing him to crash on the ground. The furious hedgehog let out a roar and shot back out. In blinding speed, he delivered a uppercut to the demon's stomach, a deadly kick to the back of its head and with a spin dash, he sliced the centipedes of of its back. Thick blood squirted out of the demon's back and onto the ground and Sonic.

Sonic spat out the blood that landed in his mouth and hissed out his next sentence:  
"Disgusting, your blood tastes like a decaying corpse with acid. I'm not going to let you get away so easily. You are going to feel the torture, the pain that you made us all go through." he smiled maniacally and continued with his quick attacks. The demon's cloak was suddenly set on fire repelling the hedgehog from landing another move on it. "What the?" the flames on the cloak suddenly enlarged itself with scorching heat that blew the hedgehog away and land next to Shadow. Sonic got up immediately. "Amy!" the pink hedgehog was still frozen in her space as her nightmare unveiled itself before her eyes. As fast as he could, Sonic flew towards the girl and lifted her up before flying back to Shadow. He scanned the area around him. Everybody was exhausted to the bone but luckily, was not in the way of the demon.

Sonic glanced at his the crying girl in his arms before tightening his grip on her.  
"_Sonikku..._you're alive." Amy whispered in his arms and with her little strength, lifted her hand to touch his muzzle. Sonic nuzzled her hand before placing her on the floor gently.  
"You're not afraid?" he bit his bottom lip as Amy shook her head.  
"_Bakka, _you're still my Sonic no matter what form you're in. Go kick that demon's butt for me." Amy chuckled. Sonic's dark green eyes began to appear again.  
"Anything for you." he mumbled before his eyes disappeared again and zipped towards the demon.

"Eugh...he's not going to be able to fight that thing all alone." a voice grumbled. Amy turned to see Shadow on his feet again. She gasped and immediately wrapped her arm around his waist. Her brotherly figure.  
"Shadow!" she yelped but Shadow pulled her away and cleared his throat. "Thank chaos you're okay."  
"I'm the Ultimate Life Form," he started receiving a sigh from Amy "And I promised both Maria and _you _to keep everyone happy on Earth. Plus, who will be your responsible _Onee-Sama_ if I'm gone?" a little smirk played on his lips while Amy smiled. He lifted up a chaos emerald by him to see it full of power once more. "Looks like Faker will get my help after all," he grabbed her arm and chaos controlled to where Silver was to collect the emeralds nearby in order to go super once more.

(Sonic's POV)

_Kirai_. That's all I could feel. _Ikari_. That's the fuel to my power. Disgust. This demon has killed innocent beings and had the audacity to kill me. It has to die. I will destroy it!

The aura around me darkened and seemed to have grown as I braced through the demon's flamed cloak and jab the skull again but was unsuccessful on at least making a dent. As much as I hate to say this but I can't defeat darkness with the power of darkness. And I don't want to let it go either. It's kept the others alive so far so I'll keep on fighting in this state.

The demon stroke a backhanded move at my stomach making me crash against the floor again and threw multiple fireballs at me. Before I knew it, a streak of light kicked the fireballs away and sent it towards the demon making it respond in hurt. Shadow hovered above me waiting for me to get up. As I did, I realised how we contrasted. He consisted the power of pure chaos energy while I possessed negative energy. He was a blinding white colour and I was the colour of _kuro hana._ He had a very serious look on. We both gave each other a nod before leaping up in the air and hovered above the demon. This ends now!

We both lifted our hands up and then shouted:

**"CHAAAAOOOOOOOSSSS..."**

**"COOONTROOOOOOOL!"**

A beam of energy shot from our hands once again but this time, the beam from my hand was dark. Our beams twisted with each other and fused together making the beam stronger, bigger and faster. From the corner of my eyes, I saw the others escape to avoid this collision. Good.

The beam warped and then hit the demon straight on. Its screech was unbearably painful that I'm surprised my ears haven't started to bleed yet! We could see the grotesque image between us. The demon's body began to shatter and the blood was vaporized instantly. The light got brighter and brighter and grew bigger and bigger.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

Is it over yet?  
"How did I get on the ground?" I grunted as I lifted myself up. I saw Shadow already on his feet giving me a cold glare. That stupid show off. I won't land on my feet all the time. I looked ahead of me and saw a pumping heart a few feet away.

**Thump-Thump-Thump**

So, that was the main source of the demon huh? I just have to destroy it now and everything will be all over. No more deaths. No more people getting hurt. No more torture. I felt a sinister smile take place on my muzzle. I AM FINALLY GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!

As soon as I was going to take a step forward, a hand on my shoulder stopped me in my place. I turned around to see it belong to Shadow but on his face was a discouraged look. I saw Amy, Tails and Knuckles by his side too with similar expressions. What's wrong with them? I was just about to end their suffering.  
"Sonic, let go of the darkness." Shadow spoke first. His voice was dead serious.  
"W-What? Let go of me Shadow! I have to kill that monster!" I yelled back and shook his hand off my shoulder. My teeth clenched in irritation.  
"Sonic, you're contaminating the emeralds with your darkness." Knuckles spoke gravely. He showed me one of the emeralds and it sure was tinted in a dark hue. But so what?

"If that happens, you'll stay in that form forever." Tails whimpered. His blue eyes glazed indicating that he's holding back tears. Stay in this form forever? But, it doesn't matter. It means I'll always stay this strong, I'll always be very fast, I'll be able to kick Eggman's fat head with ease. Just what are they crying about? This form is similar to me super form.

"Sonic..." our heads turned to see Eggman limping towards us. His face wrinkled showing his true age. "I've told you once and I'll tell you again, let go of the darkness inside of you." oh, he means back when I first transformed into this form. I shook my head in denial.

"So what if I stay in this form forever? It'll be easier to keep you all safe like this." I tried to reason with them. Amy stepped forward and without hesitating, wrapped her arms around my chest.  
"Sonic. For now, you've tamed the power of negative chaos but what if it starts to control you? You'll start thinking of things you never dared to think. You'll start to do stuff you vowed to never do. When that happens, what will happen to our _Sonikku_?" her voice was barely a whisper. How did she know all of this stuff?  
"Are..are you guys doubting me?" my voice cracked slightly "That I'll easily be bewitched by this power?" They all shook her heads and furrowed their brows in strong denial.  
"_Iie! Iie..._we trust you with all our lives. I trust you more than I trust myself. It's negative chaos that can't be trusted. You have to let it go..._tebenasu,_"

I let out a small gasp. With this power, what if...what if I ended up hurting my friends? What if end up like the demon we just fought? Could it be possible. But what if another monster or demon arises and I can't fight them in in my super form? Then what? With one of my hands, I held Amy's head and kept it tucked under my chin. She's right. Eggman's right. They're all right. My ears bent down in submission and Shadow got my answer. He kept his hand on top of my shoulder and then seemed to pull a dark figure out of my body. I let out a painful gasp as he did so- it felt like my lungs were collapsing and I grasped Amy tighter towards me.

The shadow that was pulled out of me stood its ground. Weakly, I looked at it to see it took my silhouette but on its back were jagged wings that were sharp like knives. It truly looked like the angel of darkness. It glided past us all and towards the beating heart. After a while of what I think glaring at the heart, its wings expanded and curved pointing at the heart and then stabbed the heart repeatedly. The demon was no more. It's over...

The shadow seemingly disappeared as everything started to blur. My whole head started to feel dizzy and before I knew it, I fainted in Amy's arms...

~x~

"Mmmmmm...who turned on the lights?" I groaned feeling bright lights on my closed eyes. It burned! I heard whispers and hushes in the background perking up my curiosity. Ignoring my protesting body, I opened my eyes and rubbed them to ease away the sleepiness. At first everything was blurry but then I regained my vision. I seem to be back on _Teirusu's _bed in the workshop. Speaking of the kitsune, he was sitting on a chair nearby me smiling and Knuckles was on the other side sitting on the chair with a similar smile but less enthusiastic.

"_Konbanwa,_" I added cheekily before being tackled with a hug by Tails. Typical, but I'm glad he's okay.  
"SONIC!" he wailed before sobbing on my chest and babbling words I couldn't make out. I saw Shadow leaning on the wall with a relieved face. Oh, so he does care? Heh.  
"Tails- no more tears." I chuckled as I ruffled his hair. He sat back down on the chair regaining composure. I looked around the room and crooked an eyebrow. "Where's Amy?" I asked.  
"She's gone to get some medicine for you Sonic. She'll be back soon." Tails replied. Odd, I thought she would've wanted me to see her first when I wake. That girl is so confusing at times.

"I sent _Rozu _away to get the medicines. You and I need to talk." Shadow finally spoke and gestured for the other two to step out of the room. Knuckles grumbled slightly and flashed Shadow a dirty look before saying:  
"He just woke up and you have the audacity to send his closest friends away. Hmmph!" despite that, Shadow didn't faze one bit and they both stepped out.

"So, how are you feeling?" Shadow started. How should I reply? That my body feels like I've been run over by a herd of elephants? That I feel like my stomach is about to give away?  
"_Yoi Yoi. _I think," I lied. And he could tell, big time. He walked towards my and sat down on the chair Knuckles was occupied on. I have a feeling that we're going to talk about something serious.  
"Do you remember what happened after you died?" he was straight to the point and my, should I tell him about the whole Maria thing?  
"Shadz, I was teetering between life and death; not dead." I pointed out.

"How do you know that?" okayyyy, now I've to tell him. Here goes nothing.  
"Maria." I stated. I was expecting shock or surprise on his face but no, he remained relaxed. Why is he relaxed. Why is he smirking? What does he know that I don't!? "What's so funny?"  
"_Anata wa baka desu,_" his smirk grew and I felt a feeling of deja vu. Maria said the same thing to me, well almost the same thing. Now what is this guy hiding? "I knew it. She helped you all along right?"  
"Yeah...but! How do you know?" now his face is like 'seriously'.

"She's our guardian angel. She showed herself towards me after the Meterex incident. Though, I don't know why she's your guardian angel too. She doesn't even know you." He muttered the last bit out in his usual broody way. I rolled my eyes at him.  
"Well, she knows me now. And she's so much nicer then you'll ever be in your lifetime." I chuckled but my words were true. Maria is a sweet girl.  
"How do you know that? You'll be dead way before I am." ouch. Lucky faker, just cos he's the ultimate life form and all that pizzazz.  
"Don't get too cocky," I huffed.  
"Coming from you?" eugh! He annoys me as heck. _Naroma..._

"I wonder, why did you end up in your dark form?" now that's a good question which I don't have a proper answer to. I don't control when I go dark or not.  
"To be honest, I think I was just kinda ticked off by that freak. I was going to come out super at first but then, I had this weird feeling in my stomach as soon as I went through the light. It felt kinda dark but at that time, I liked it. But now, I'm not so sure."  
"The negative chaos energy has already made a bond with you ever since you first transformed on the blue typhoon. It's not that bad if you don't stay too long in that form. You tamed it rather well."  
"I see, so if I stayed in that form too long, I would've lost myself right?"

"Bang on. Unlike the usual chaos energy we harness to go super, the negative energy is unstable. Thus, more risky to use. It's just as powerful as our usual form but it uses its energy too much making it seem stronger." Shadow replied solemnly. I nodded digesting all the information. To lighten up the mood, I changed the subject.

"Ya know, Maria reminds me of Amy in more ways than one. Don't ya agree?" Shadow crossed his arms and chuckled.  
"Now you know why I care for young _Emi_? You no longer need to be fuming at a corner while she's by me. That look on your face is too good to miss." he teased. I bit my tongue and cringed.  
"Me? Jealous? No way!" I pouted. He let out a little 'hah' before we heard the door open. Speak of my angel.

"_SONIKKU!_" yep, the one and only. Amy put the medicines on one side and launched herself on me with a stronger hug than Tails'. Ack! Now it's getting harder to breath.  
"_Rozu, _you're choking him." Shadow tapped her shoulder before she let go of me and I swallowed a lungful of precious air. "I'll leave you with our _kyapi kyapi gyaru_." he snickered before leaving the room and a protesting Amy. I let out a little laugh before ruffling her bangs and grabbing her attention.

"Great to see you again Ames," I sighed as Amy sat down on the nearest chair. There were tears forming in her eyes. "Amy?"  
"_BAKA! ANATA BAKA!_" she lashed out and grabbed on of my hands. I was sitting up and took my legs out from under the cover and titled her chin forward with my free hand. Why is she crying? All is well now. "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? First you die on my lap, then you come back alive, then you faint in my arms! Why...Why do you have to suffer so much?" she wailed louder. I brought her closer to me and wrapped both my arms around her. Silly old Ames. She gets worked up on these things too much.

"Ssh, I'm here now right? I didn't die, I was close to dying but I didn't _die._" I tried to reassure her. Her sobbing ceased at least but her tears were still soaking my chest.  
"Sonic," her voice was barely a whisper.  
"Hm?"  
"Are you okay?" that's a weird question. Of course I'm okay! Look, I'm back, I'm blue.  
"_Hai..._are you okay?" I let go of her but instantly regretted it as all the warmth escaped from my arms and chest and was met by the cold air.

"Thanks to you and _meena_. Well, you mostly even though the others helped." she added slyly making me grin. She's super sweet and too cute. A thought ran through my head. She hadn't asked anything about the kiss I gave her before I 'died'. I furrowed my eye brows and looked down. "What's wrong?" should I tell her? She deserves to know, after all, I've been hiding this since we met.  
"I always thought that when I will kiss you, you'd go around telling the whole world. You've been kind of quiet lately." I felt my cheeks redden slightly but hers flushed completely. That's adorable.

"_Eto..._" she fumbled with her hands and looked away. What the heck happened to her?  
"_Emi_...what are you hiding..." I had my hands on her arms now to stop her fidgeting and focus on me.  
"I'm not hiding anything!" sure you aren't. I can read you like an open book Ames. You're probably the worst liar I've ever met. Now tell me the truth.  
"Amyyyyyy,"  
"I think I left something in the oven eheh~" whut? That's probably the stupidest excuse I've ever heard.

I couldn't help myself. I had to do it. I crashed my lips against hers taking her by surprise. I was taken away by the sweetness of her lips and the softness. Man, I think I'm addicted to her lips already. No need to daydream about her anymore. Before I could go any deeper, she pulled away taking all the warmth and sweetness back as well.  
"Hey, I was enjoying that you know." I protested.  
"W-why did you kiss me again? Why Sonic?" her eyes were pleading and I crooked a brow before realising what she wanted to know. If I wasn't holding her arms I would've face palmed myself.  
"I didn't know know you were so insecure," I chuckled but received a glare from her. "Amy, I liked you for a long time!" I stated like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"_N-nani?_" she gulped.  
"No, let me rephrase that." I brought her closer to me and whispered in her ear "_Aishiteru Emi Rozu,_" the next thing I know, she crashed her lips against mine. Ohoho, now I have my unlimited supply of sugaryness. I tilted my head slightly to go deeper in the kiss and brought her closer to me. She's all mine now. Now, we don't have to daydream about each other. I was in complete bliss but she parted away again panting slightly. Oh? That kiss barely lasted a minute and she's already out of breath. Well, looks like she has to practice more with me till I'm satisfied heh.

"_S-Suki, Daisuki!_" Amy confessed before rubbing her nose against mine and giggled. "So, are we going to tell the others?" she tilted her head and had her eyes closed with that cute smile. I could've swore I saw bokeh dots surrounding her. _Kawaii_...  
"We-eeell," I pretended to think "Okay," I tapped her nose and chuckled as she squealed in delight. Yes, that's the Amy I know.

~x~

**A/N:**

_**Aishiteru/Suki Daishuki:**__ I love you_

I kept this meaning right at the end so none of you's know that this was coming xDD. Well, some of you might have but oh well! Arigato to my best bud Aliixo for telling me which bit to fix when I showed her a preview! She's an awesome writer too! Sugoi! I love her story TROSE! You should read it!  
And Thunder-Croft, I hope you enjoyed the story :333

Everyone, please leave a comment, like and- wait, this ain't youtube. You can't subscribe. Pah, speaking of Youtube, while I was typing away, I was listening to this song by Shadow's Japanese voice actor! He sounds so dreaaaammmy! Just type in 'Shadow The Hedgehog Japanese voice actor' on Youtube and you'll see the song come up! LISTEN TO IT YOU BAKKA NINGEN!

Sayounara~


End file.
